


Apostrophes Are for Wimps

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The obligatory “fixing” of the Season 2 finale written as bad!fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apostrophes Are for Wimps

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This is bad!fic. On purpose. Bad spelling, grammar, plot, characterization, etc. As much bad as I could squeeze into one short fic. You’ve been warned. Also, spoilers for “A Deadly Game”, minor character death.
> 
> Note that the information block at the beginning of the fic with warnings, etc. is part of the bad fic. The warnings given above are genuine.
> 
> Written for the "Word Vomit" challenge at LiveJournal's Castleland.

Name - Kate and richard 4Ever!!!

Rating - Teen just too be safe

Summery - After the end of teh season 2 Kate does not like that Richard leaves with Gina. I am bad at writing summerys so please just read my story!!!

Warning - Spoilers for the end of the season 2 when Richard is leaving with Gina .

It is the end of the spyadventures case and the gang is having a going away party for Castle and Kate tries to tell Richard that she loves him but Gina is there and he tries to leave with her.

Bang!!! Kate has shot Gina it is very unexpected.

"Kate why did you shoot Gina?" Castle asks Kate with crying.

"Because she was going too take you away from me and I love you!!!"

"Oh well thats okay then." Richard kissed Kate and they kiss for a really long time.

"What about Gina?" he asks when they are done kissing.

"You still love her you dont love me." Kate crys.

"No Kate I love you and I will never think about Gina again."

"I can keep her body in the morg." Lanie said.

"I know we can frame Deming and make it look like he killed Gina and he will go to prison for a long time." Espuzito sais.

"That is a good plan it is okay with me." Captain Mongomary said.

"So now you are my girlfriend Bexie we shoud have sex." Castle smirks calling her her favorite nickname.

"No I dont want to have sex until were married." Kate whines too her boyfriend.

"So Katharine Marie Beckett will you marry me?" Castle proposes, giving her a huge diamond ring that was in his pocket.

"Richard yes I will marry you." Kate answers Richard with tears of joy running down her face. She is very happy.

So that is my story I hope you liked it if I get lots of reviews I will write a sequal. I aleady have names for there kids they are Joanna Marie Beckett-Castle and Roger Ryan Richard Beckett-Castle and and Jessica Alexis Beckett-Castle.


End file.
